Dex Holders, Rule Change
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: A todos les pareció un día normal, sin embargo, cuando eres Dex Holders, las aventuras no pueden tomar un descanso. - ¿Como se me ocurrio? No lo se, si quieren hacer algo parecido, solo pidan.


El hilo paso volando por el aire hasta llegar al agua donde cayo junto con el anzuelo.

El sonrió al ver que el agua se movía con tranquilidad, hoy seria un buen día.

-¡Hola Red! -oyó que una voz bastante familiar para el gritaba no muy lejos de el-

Inmediatamente se sintió nervioso, pero hizo todo lo posible por calmarse, tomo una respiración profunda y volteo a ver sonriente a la rubia que venía caminando hacia él.

-Hola Yellow -dijo tranquilo, o eso vio la rubia-

Yellow: ¿Pescando de nuevo? -dijo cuando llego a su lado y se sentó-

Red: Si, sabes que es muy relajante para mi -dijo mirando al agua-

Yellow: jeje claro -dijo mirando también el agua-

Red: ¿Cómo van las cosas como Campeona? -dijo sabiendo que época era-

La rubia suspiro de cansancio.

Yellow: Cansado, mis Pokemon están exhausto de tanto entrenar y combatir para mantener el titulo -dijo llevándose una mano a su cinturón sonriendo levemente-

Red: si quieres puedo sanarlos -dijo con una sornisa-

Yellow: No gracias, ya pase por el Centro Pokemon, solo necesitan descansar

Red: de acuerdo -algo decepcionado por no poder ayudar a su amiga-

Yellow: olvidemos el tema -levantando su mano- Green y Blue dijeron que irían al claro hoy, ¿Quiere ir? -ofrecio-

Red: Claro, por la época de la Liga no eh podido verlos a todos -dijo y se levanto seguida de la rubia.

Red guardo su caña en su bolsa y se acomodó su sombrero de paja rojo y siguió a la rubia hacia al claro.

Caminaron tranquilamente disfrutando de los sonidos del bosque, pasando por los Pokemon que juhaban por ahí, hasta llegar al claro.

En cuanto llegaron vieron a sus amigos Green y Blue, la castaña estaba con su típica mirada seria y de brazos cruzados mientras que el castaño sonrió y los recién llegados ya estaban presintiendo algo malo de esa sonrisa.

Green: Hola parejita -dijo haciendo sonrojar a ambos, uno mas que otro-

-¡No somos pareja! -gritaron ambos sonrojados-

Blue: chico ruidoso, deja de molestar a Red y Yellow, siempre es lo mismo -dijo con una mirada seria-

Green: ¡Que importa! -dijo riendo histéricamente- ¡Con solo ver esa expresión en sus rostros es suficiente para mi!

Red: ¡Green-san! -grito de color rojo, hacia honor a su nombre-

Yellow: Uhhh ya debería estar acostumbrada…-dijo sonrojada-

Blue: la verdad es que si -dijo su mejor amiga de manera seria-

Despues de que Green parara de reir y de que Red y Yellow se les fuera el sonrojo, comenzaron a hablar de lo que habían hecho últimamente, que era luchar, estafar, ya sabrán para quien dije eso, y pescar, también es obvio.

Hasta que sobre ellos, se empezó a abrir un portal de color blanco de la nada, nadie se dio cuenta hasta que comenzaron a sentir el aire fuerte y también que estaban comenzando a flotar.

Red: ¿Qué esta pasando?! -grito agarrando su sombrero para que no saliera volando-

Blue: -miro hacia arriba- ¡Es un portal! ¿Pero como?!

Green: ¡No preguntes como! ¡Hay que hacer algo para evitar entrar o lo que sea que haga! -grito al ver que efectivamente estaban flotando hacia el portal-

Justo cuando estaban a punto de sacar a sus Pokemon, el portal de pronto empezó a ser mas violento y al igual que ellos estaban siendo prácticamente arrastrados hacia el. En otras palabras, no pudieron evitar ser tragados por este.

-¡AAAHHHHH! -gritaron todos antes de que se cerrara-

…

Yellow: ¡Blue-San! ¡Por favor! -grito sonrojada-

Blue: Hay ya querida, solo digo que tendrías que decirle -dijo con una mirada picara-

Yellow: ¡NO! Además dudo mucho que sienta lo mismo… -dijo jugando con sus dedos mirando al suelo-

Blue: Jmm Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé -susurro para si misma-

Ambas estaban en el gimnasio de Green, bajo protesta de este, pero se resigno, Blue intentaba por todos los medios hacer que ella de le declarara a Red, pero no resulto de ninguna manera, además de que Yellow creía firmemente de que el Campeon de Kanto no gustaba de ella que había muchas otras mujeres muchos mas hermosas, pero Blue nunca se rinde.

De pronto entro de golpe Red, sobresaltando a todos. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, el dijo otra cosa.

Red: Tiene que salir afuera y ver lo que pasa -dijo entre respiraciones-

Todos se miraron y salieron a ver que pasaba, cuando salieron vieron al resto de los Dex Holders (De Jotho hasta Sinno), que estaban mirando hacia arriba con la boca abierta, ellos hicieron lo mismo y vieron algo que los sorprendió, había un portal blanco en el cielo a unos metros de distancia.

Green: ¿Qué demo-? -intento preguntar pero fue interrumpido al ver como mucha gente gritaba cuando notaron que cuatro personas estaban cayendo del portal-

….

-¡AAAHHH! -gritaron todos al ver que estaban a mas de 500 pies de altura-

La rubia miro a Blue, dándole una mirada que la castaña entendió inmediatamente y asintió, ambas agarraron de la mano a su chico y con la otra agarraron una Pokebola lanzándola liberando a un Dragonite y un Jiggypuff, ambos al ver la altura volaron rápidamente hacia sus entrenadoras y les permitieron que los montaran, ambos de detuvieron volando dejando que los chicos colgaran agarrados de los brazos de las chicas.

Yellow: tranquilo Red te tengo -dijo intentando calmar al chico que estaba temblando a este punto-

Red: S-Si Muchas gracias Yellow -tartamudeo un poco al ver la altura en la que estaban-

Blue: Chico ruidoso ¿Estas bien? -dijo al chico que colgaba de su brazo-

Green: Claro, recuerda que siempre vuelo en Charizard -dijo con una sonría pero en su interior respira aliviado de seguir vivo-

Ambas chicas ayudaron a subir a los chicos a sus Pokemon y bajaron hacia el suelo.

…

Los Dex Holders veían esto impresionados, ¡Eso si que fue de película! Todos corrieron a ver como se encontraban esas personas, y cuando llegaron, bueno casi les da algo en el corazón, sobre todo cuando bajaron de los Pokemon dejándose ver mejor.

Había un chico, IDENTICO a Red, solo que llevaba ropas como las de Yellow en versión roja ¡Incluso tenia un sombrero de paja de color rojo! Estaba arrodillado en el suelo respirando fuertemente, intentando calmarse, siendo ayudado por una rubia.

La rubia también era idéntica a Yellow, solo que llevaba una remera amarilla con un moño naranja y una piedra amarilla colgando de ella, un pantalón gris con los bolsillos de color amarillo y zapatillas amarillas.

Había unos tipos también idénticos a Green y Blue, la única diferencia era la ropa, el castaño traía una camisa negra con pantalón verde y la castaña traía unos pantalones rojos con camisa azul.

Todos tenían los ojos bien abiertos al ver que en verdad parecían salidos de un espejo.

-¿Estas bien Red? -dijo el castaño mirando a su mejor amigo, que aun respiraba fuertemente-

-S-Si Green-San, solo necesito calmarme -dijo respirando recibiendo caricias en la espalda de parte de la rubia- Gracias Yellow

-No hay de que -respondió con una sonrisa la rubia-

-Gracias por la ayua Jigglypuff -dijo a su amiga la castaña y la devolvió a su Pokebola-

-Tu también Nite, gracias -le dijo al dragon que rugio y fue devuelto a su Pokebola-

Gold: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -dijo esperando que su respuesta no fuera la que todos creían-

Los cuatro jóvenes voltearon a mirarlo, el azabache ya había vuelto a pararse estando tranquilo.

-Soy Blue, líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde -dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-Soy Yellow, Campeona de Kanto -dijo haciendo una ademan de saludo-

-Soy Red, Guardian del Bosque Verde -dijo de manera tranquila o lo mas que pudo-

-Soy Green, el ladrón profesional del grupo -dijo de manera coqueta-

A sus amigos se les bajo una gota escuchando su presentación, pero a los demás casi les da un paro al corazón, tanto era su shock que la única respuesta que tuvieron fue…

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!

Esta seria una larga semana.


End file.
